Una larga platica
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Una pregunta basta para que Fudou se sincere y por fin le diga lo que de verdad siente. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Una larga platica

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 46/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Una larga platica**

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

…

Recostados en la cama, era tarde, la verdad me sorprende que pienses así, te conozco y es raro en ti, sabes…yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero no quiero escuchar mas reclamos, no quiero que estés mal y yo tampoco quiero estarlo, aun no me explico, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, se bien que puedo ser un poco…odioso pero el que digas eso me hace daño, cuando te conocí y comenzamos a salir todo lo que yo era, lo que pensaba cambio de repente, tú con un no sé qué has logrado eso y si ya no soy el mismo es gracias a ti, ¿Qué puedo yo decirte?, no puedo decirte nada, no sé por qué estas a mi lado, sinceramente nunca supe bien el por qué me elegiste a mí, no se me ocurren cosas positivas que decirte para que tú sigas conmigo es más si me dejaras en este momento no me sorprendería, ¿Cómo hacerte sentir bien?, te gusta verme en este tipo de situaciones ¿Verdad?, de acuerdo se lo que quieres conseguir, pudiste decirme de frente ¿Sabes?, eres listo, creo que ya sabias muy bien que no hubieras conseguido nada haciendo eso.

"¿Por qué él?", "seguro debe tener algo escondido", "A lo mejor es por una amenaza", todo el mundo sabía que yo no era una buena opción para ti y aun así los ignoraste, estabas seguro de que funcionaria, ¿Cómo podría funcionar algo que más parecía un juego que otra cosa?, un par de orgullosos tratando de jugar a ser una feliz pareja, nunca fue de esa manera, tú y yo siempre fuimos diferentes, una relación que más bien parecía de masoquistas, pero…tú sabes bien lo que yo siento por ti y aunque me cueste mucho decírtelo yo…Te amo, ¿Eso querías? Bien pues ahí lo tienes, no es común en mí el ponerme sentimental pero es que…tú siempre has estado para mí cuando más lo he necesitado, siempre apoyándome, diciéndome alguna tontería en la mañana para que por fin me levante y me arregle para ir al instituto, es lindo mirar tu sonrisa, siempre pensando que no puede haber algo más lindo que eso.

Sé que tengo muchos defectos, más defectos que virtudes, se que suelo tener mal humor y que parece que no te presto atención, me es difícil acercarme y decirte al oído todo lo que significas para mi, todo lo que te quiero, me es difícil y aunque lo he intentado yo no soy esa clase de persona, no soy como aquellas personas que sin siquiera dudarlo expresan todo lo que sienten, no es que dude lo que siento pero por más que intento las palabras no salen, aun así siempre aunque no lo notes intento hacerte saber que siempre serás lo más importante.

Soy de lo más frio cuando no quiero hablar sobre algo o puedo ser de lo más alegre con tal de conseguir algo de ti, suelo no hablar mucho sobre sentimientos cuando estoy contigo, eso es tan solo para poder disfrutar el tiempo a tu lado, ¿De qué sirve que me la pase diciéndote que te amo todo el día?, ¿Por qué decirlo si puedo demostrártelo, sé que puedo ser de lo peor en ocasiones, puedo mentir como si nada en una situación crítica, puedo tratarte mal si eso quiero, puedo hacer muchas cosas mal pero ninguna con la verdadera intensión de hacerte algún mal sin embargo sigues diciendo que quizá ya me canse de ti, que quizá salgo con alguien más, ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso?, de acuerdo, no me contestes, y para que quede claro y estés más tranquilo te lo diré, tú eres el único en mi vida, ¿Por qué buscar en alguien más lo que ya tengo?

Como no querer comerte a besos cuando por primera vez en el día estamos solos, como no querer golpear a Sakuma cuando se te acerca más de lo debido, como no querer pasar más tiempo durmiendo mientras tú estás a mi lado, yo hago todo eso con la intención de estar contigo, sigues dudando de mi y en eso no puedo culparte, tengo mala pinta pero ¿No puedes darte cuenta en mi mirada?, esas son cosas que no se pueden ocultar, un "te quiero" tuyo hace latir más rápido mi corazón, estoy acostumbrado a temblar cada vez que te acercas, a quitar la mirada cada vez que te cambias, seguro que no sería capaz de contenerme, eso no remplaza un tierno "Te amo" en el oído mientras caminamos tomados de la mano en una noche fría pero no me gusta que me digas que significas nada para mi, ¿No se nota?, debo ser una gran actor, Te quiero Yuuto Kidou, tú para mí lo eres todo porque sin ti yo no sería nada, eres la razón por la cual sonrío en las mañanas, eres aquel angelito que dios me envió para darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba, esa persona que me sacó del hueco en donde estaba y sin pensarlo dos veces me acepto, así como soy, extraño, presumido, orgulloso, sé muy bien que no soy perfecto y aunque lo intente se que jamás podre serlo, me esfuerzo por conservarte conmigo, no quiero que alguien más se te acerque y te robe de mi lado, no sé qué pensaras de mi ahora que sabes todo esto, espero que no sea nada malo.

Sé que mi manera de querer es extraña, sé que tal vez no te sientas muy cómodo con ello, sé que puedes conseguirte algo mejor pero te apuesto lo que quieras que nadie será como yo, aun así, a pesar de todos mis defectos se que tú también me quieres y sé que esto tan solo lo haces para que yo te lo diga, yo te lo digo todos los días, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con cada caricia, cada vez que abrazo por la cintura y tiernamente beso tu cuello, te quiero, muy a mi manera pero te quiero, jamás te haría nada para lastimarte, jamás, escúchame bien Yuuto por que no lo repetiré, ¿De acuerdo?, eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi vida, yo haría lo que sea por ti, te amo y sin importar lo que digan los demás, todos aquellos chismes, chismes que si bien no fueron hechos por Sakuma me suicido, aquellos tratan de afectarnos y de hacerte "entrar en razón", se que tú también me amas tanto como yo a ti y ahora que lo sabes no vuelvas a decirme algo como eso o en lugar de tener una larga charla obtendrás una noche sin dormir en donde voy a demostrarte cuando te quiero y ten en cuenta que es mucho, lo lamentaras, yo lo sé.


End file.
